bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Void Pasha Ensa-Taya
Void Pasha Ensa-Taya Skill 'Risque Enthrallment (50% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk and Spark damage & considerably boosts Atk relative to how high HP is) 'Burst Crepuscule Cataract (50 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Poison, Injury, Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 50 BC) Brave Burst Atramentous Holocaust (24 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 24 BC) Brave Burst Depths of Desolation (26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormously boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 26 BC) Skill Dimensional Antithesis (Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & greatly boosts Atk when HP is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The third unit of the limited time units and also the fourth Global Exclusive unit to get an Omni Evolution. It’s too bad these units will likely not hit the summon gates again until much later if there’s enough demand. It doesn’t surprise me to see that both Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya were enemies, especially since their elements rival with each other. Of course, that’s not much of a valid reason on why they would be considered enemies to start off with. It’s just trivial things. Ah well, every Omni Evolution comes with some sort of interesting story and it’s always enjoyable to read the special long and lengthy lores that these Global Exclusives have. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Let’s crunch some numbers. First off, Ensa-Taya provides a 50% boost to HP, which is amazing for survivability. Very solid for risky nukes. Then comes the 200% BB Atk boost, 100% Spark boost, and the Atk boost based on remaining HP. With this much damage utility, Ensa-Taya becomes a competitor against our recently-released nuker, Azurai. Don’t believe me? How about I show you all competitors in this competition. Note that all of the following calculations assume 100% of the hits are sparked (for conveniency). Ensa-Taya’s LS (without SP enhancement) *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 160% from Atk boost at max HP) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +60% damage *Spark boost: 100% Spark boost from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6 x 1.6667 = 2.66672x Ensa-Taya’s LS (with SP enhancement) *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 160% from Atk boost at max HP) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +60% damage *Spark boost: (100% Spark boost from LS + 20% from SP option) / 150% base = +80% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6 x 1.8 = 2.88x Azurai’s LS *Atk boost: 200% BB Atk boost from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +33.33% damage *Critical boost: 175% boost from LS / 150% base = +116.67% damage *Total damage utility: 2.88886111x Nyami’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.7774222x Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Eze’s LS (not counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: x2.1 As you can see, Avant still takes the lead in providing the most amount of damage utility in the entire game. Though, Ensa-Taya takes the lead in providing the most amount of damage utility in critical-resistant content. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ensa-Taya's BB utilizes a 4000% damage modifier, which is significantly higher than the average 350% that most Omni units use. This will deal relatively high damage thanks to the high modifier and Atk stat. Though, some of this is wasted due to the Atk capping at 99,999. At 2500 Atk, this BB would already reach its maximum damage potential. The amazing part about a random-target attack is that each hit has a chance of inflicting status ailments. Given six units (including Ensa-Taya) attacking, this BB has a near-guaranteed chance of inflicting Poison, Injury, Weak, and Sick as long as the enemy isn’t status resisted. This is great since each hit is being checked with the insane 20% chance of inflicting these status ailments. This also serves as a sweet method of getting your SBB gauge filled the next turn (if Ares Down isn’t in effect). This vastly boosts the BB gauge momentum of Ensa-Taya, especially since she won’t be wasting much of her damage potential by using her BB. Though, the huge downside with random attacks is the fact that the damage distribution is so sporadic that it becomes unreliable for huge damage outputs across multiple enemies. Even worse, random attacks cannot crit, wasting a bunch of damage potential from crit bonuses and Leader Skills. Though, not critting doesn’t serve much of a problem in most high-end content, especially since crit resistance reduces crit bonuses anyway. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Ensa-Taya's SBB utilizes a base 300% damage modifier with an additional 6% boost per 1% HP remaining. At full HP, Ensa-Taya’s SBB damage modifier will have a 900% damage modifier, which is one of the highest in the game. A huge rip on Zenia’s part. First, Ensa-Taya’s 7* form and then this Omni form. Ensa-Taya’s 300% BB Atk buff and 100% Spark buffs are things that just make the damage output even more insane. However, these buffs aren’t the best in the game… yet. Yes, with Ensa-Taya’s SP options, Ensa-Taya can become the best damage non-crit utility buffer in the game. This means Ensa-Taya will carry a 400% BB Atk buff and a 130% Spark buff. It’s very amazing to see how Ensa-Taya can fulfill two damage roles in the game as one unit. Similar to Zenia, Ensa-Taya fulfills this very well, remaining efficient in the squad. We also can’t forget the Atk conversion buff, converting 70% of units’ Def to Atk. Recently, Omni Alice came out with her 80% Rec to Atk, Def buff. Ensa-Taya can combo with Alice to convert the Def that would already have been convert-boosted by Alice to Atk, vastly boosting the parameter to extremely high levels. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Ensa-Taya's UBB utilizes a base 1500% damage modifier with an additional 13% boost per 1% HP remaining. At full HP, Ensa-Taya’s UBB damage modifier will have a 2800% damage modifier, which is one of the highest in the game. Ensa-Taya redefines her SBB into an absolute apocalyptic monstrocity of a UBB. Let’s crunch some more numbers. Ensa-Taya’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 600% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +100% damage *Status boost: +300% damage *Total damage (without status ailment damage): 2.6667 x 2 = 5.333333333333333x damage *Total damage (with status ailment damage): 2.6667 x 2 x 4 = 21.3336x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 3 = 8.0001x damage This UBB is insane! Assuming no resistances at all (no crit and no status ailment resistances), Ensa-Taya beats Avant by a huge margin, but loses to him if status ailments aren’t afflicted on enemies. However, assuming all resistances are active, Ensa-Taya loses to Avant by quite a bit. It might be more ideal to use Avant’s UBB in Frontier Gate and Frontier Hunter if the squad isn’t utilizing any status ailments, which is assumed that players wouldn’t want to juggle between Ensa-Taya’s BB and SBB to inflict status ailments to utilize the damage boost. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Because Ensa-Taya wasn’t OP enough according to Gumi, they decided to give her another damage buffer AND a self 100% Atk buff at full HP. The 190% damage boost is just something that makes status ailments essential. It’s such a huge damage utility buff that it’s hard not to include it. Ensa-Taya already inflicts status ailments with her BB, which is an amazing feat. Even Ensa-Taya synergizes so well with herself, though it requires a bit of juggling between her BB and SBB to fully utilize her to the fullest. Arena Score: 10/10 Ensa-Taya has a 56 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. As a lead, Ensa-Taya grants all units a 160% Atk boost at full HP, which is guaranteed for the most part in Arena in general and in the first round of Colosseum. This is a bit higher than most mono-type leads, like Magress, Lance, etc. Since the squad is attacking first in Arena and first-round Colosseum, units can dish out as much damage as possible before nuking with a BB/SBB the next turn. In other words, you can utilize different parts of Ensa-Taya’s Leader Skill to your full advantage throughout Arena. Stats Score: 10/10 Super high HP and Atk stats. Def and Rec are relatively high as well. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ensa-Taya is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Back when Zenia was released, she became one of the best damage utility buffer units in the game thanks to her providing both the BB Atk and Spark buff. She was practically the most efficient damage dealer in the game because of this. Now that Ensa-Taya is out with her Omni Evolution, she comes back with the highest non-crit damage utility in the game. Ensa-Taya becomes one of the biggest damage utility competitors against units like Avant, Eze, and Nyami. She already provides the highest non-crit damage utility on Leader Skill, SBB, and UBB. Who will be able to take Ensa-Taya’s position in the future? SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Void Pasha Ensa-Taya Ensa-Taya is rather limited in choices for what she can take. This is considering the fact that she’ll need the BB Atk and Spark enhancements to prevent clashing with other units. The Spark enhancement may be reconsidered since Spark buffs are retroactive and buff timings are considered based on the activation, not the order at which it’s applied. Same thing applies to the BB-Spark fill enhancement. Sphere Recommendations *Meirith Pearl & Medblare *Meirith Pearl & Sacred Axe *Meirith Pearl & Flag Flower *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Medblare *Blighted Seal & Sacred Axe *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Amenonuhoko & Medblare *Amenonuhoko & Sacred Axe *Amenonuhoko & Flag Flower *Amenonuhoko & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.7/10 Dammit, I wish I had two Ensa-Taya now. Do you have Ensa-Taya? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Ensa-Taya! Were you able to obtain her during her summon gate? What SP options did you choose for Ensa-Taya? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Lightning Menace Silas *Monster Hunter Avani *Absolute Zero Vern Category:Blog posts